mi hermosa ladrona
by neko-forever
Summary: en la epoca medieval se ve como una joven sale adelante robando y guapo joven nececita sus cualidades que podrian haces unos hermosos ojos azules a unos ojos castaños? el amor librara el mal que le asecha descubranlo en ranxaka


**Mi hermosa ladrona**

**Prólogo**

**La lluvia no se llevó el hedor ni mitigó el calor, sino que pareció intensificarlos. La basura se acumulaba en altas pilas en el callejón: cajas, comida podrida, platos rotos y toda clase de desechos que ya nadie quería. La mujer y la niña se habían metido en uno de los ca­jones más grandes que había junto al montón de basura, para escon­derse. La pequeña no sabía por qué tenían que ocultarse, pero com­partía el miedo de la mujer.**

**Ese miedo había estado siempre presente en la expresión de la mujer, en su voz, en la mano temblorosa que sujetaba a la niña y la arrastraba de un pasadizo a otro por la noche, nunca durante el día, cuando podían toparse con otras personas.**

**La mujer le había dicho que la llamara señorita Jane. La niña creía que debía conocer ese nombre, pero no era así. Tampoco sabía su propio nombre, aunque la mujer la llamaba su «pequeña akane», de modo que debía de ser ése.**

**La señorita hanako no era su madre. akane se lo había preguntado y le había respondido: «No, soy tu niñera.» Pero jamás se le ocurrió preguntar qué era una niñera, porque parecía algo que debería saber. La señorita hanako había estado con ella desde el principio, es decir, el principio de sus recuerdos, que en realidad se remontaban sólo a unos días atrás. Se había despertado tendida junto a la mujer en un callejón muy parecido a ése, ambas cubiertas de sangre, y desde en­tonces habían estado corriendo y ocultándose en otros callejones.**

**La mayor parte de esa sangre era de la señorita hanako. Tenía un cuchillo clavado en el pecho y otros cortes tras haber sido apuñalada varias veces. Había conseguido arrancarse el cuchillo ella misma, cuando volvió en sí, pero no se había ocupado de curarse las heridas. Su única preocupación era la niña, detener la sangre que todavía ma­naba de la parte posterior de la cabeza de akane... y salir de aquel lugar en el que habían despertado.**

―**¿Por qué nos escondemos? ****―hab****ía preguntado akane cuando comprendió lo que estaban haciendo.**

―**Para que no te encuentre.**

―**¿Quién?**

―**No lo s****é, hija. Creía que no era más que un ladrón al que le dio por matar a todos para no dejar testigos. Pero ahora no estoy tan segura. Parecía demasiado resuelto a encontrarte. Pero yo te saqué de allí a salvo y te protegeré. No volverá a hacerte daño, te lo prometo.**

―**No recuerdo que nadie me hiciera da****ño.**

―**Tus recuerdos volver****án, pequeña akane, no te preocupes por eso, aunque podemos confiar en que no sea demasiado pronto. Es una verdadera suerte que de momento se hayan borrado.**

**A akane no le molestaba no recordar nada anterior a la sangre. Y era demasiado pequeña como para inquietarse por lo que podría suceder luego. Sus preocupaciones eran inmediatas, el hambre y el malestar, y la posibilidad de que la señorita hanako no se despertara de su último sueño.**

**Al parecer su niñera había imaginado que tal vez encontrarían algo útil entre la basura acumulada a su alrededor, pero estaba dema­siado débil para buscarlo. De modo que se habían escondido dentro del cajón de embalaje en plena noche, y la señorita hanako se había pa­sado todo el día durmiendo.**

**Volvía a ser de noche y todavía dormía. akane la sacudió, pero la señorita hanako no se movió. Estaba fría y rígida. akane no sabía que eso significaba que estaba muerta ni que ése era el motivo por el que olía tan mal.**

**Finalmente akane salió del cajón, decidida a aprovechar la lluvia que caía, para que le lavara parte de la sangre seca que tenía pegada. No le gustaba ir sucia y por lo tanto llegó a la conclusión de que no debía de estar acostumbrada al desaseo. Sin embargo, la desconcer­taba saber cosas sencillas como ésa sin tener ningún recuerdo que las sustentara.**

**Pensó que podía hurgar entre la basura, como la señorita hanako quería hacer, pero no sabía qué debía buscar, qué podía considerarse «útil». Acabó por recoger algunas cosas que le parecieron interesan­tes: una sucia muñeca de trapo a la que le faltaba un brazo, un som­brero de hombre que le protegería los ojos de la lluvia, un plato des­conchado en el que podrían comer, el brazo roto de la muñeca...**

**La señorita hanako había vendido la víspera un anillo que llevaba a cambio de algo de comida. Fue la única vez que se atrevió a salir de día, envuelta en su chal para ocultar las manchas de sangre más visibles.**

**akane no sabía si su niñera tenía más anillos para vender, no se le había ocurrido mirarlo. Pero ésa fue la última vez que habían comi­do. Vio alimentos podridos entre la basura, pero aunque tenía ham­bre no quiso tocarlos. No por prudencia, sino porque no tenía con­ciencia de estar desesperada y porque el hedor que desprendían le resultaba muy desagradable.**

**Probablemente habría acabado por morirse de hambre, acurru­cada dentro del cajón junto al cuerpo de la señorita hanako, esperando pacientemente a que ésta se despertara. Pero esa noche oyó cómo al­guien hurgaba entre la basura y se encontró con una joven. En rea­lidad era una niña de no más de doce años, pero como era mucho más corpulenta que ella akane la tomó al principio por una perso­na mayor.**

**Así pues, su tono fue respetuoso, si bien algo vacilante, cuando dijo:**

―**Buenas noches, se****ñora.**

**La muchacha se sobresaltó al oír su voz.**

―**¿Qué estás haciendo bajo la lluvia, pequeña? ****―pregunt****ó con fuerte acento cockney.**

―**¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

―**¿Eh?**

―**Ése es mi nombre: Pequeña akane.**

**La chica soltó una risita.**

―**Seguramente es s****ólo la última mitad, querida. ¿Vives cerca de aquí?**

―**No, no lo creo.**

―**¿Dónde está tu mamá entonces?**

―**Creo q****ue no tengo mamá ****―se vio obligada a admitir ****akane. **

―**¿Y tu familia? ¿Y los tuyos? Eres demasiado bonita para que te hayan dejado sola. ¿Con quién estás?**

―**Con la se****ñorita hanako.**

―**Ah, ****¿lo ves? ****―exclam****ó la muchacha alegremente****―. ****¿Y adónde se ha ido?**

**akane señaló el cajón que tenía detrás, lo cual hizo que la chica frunciera el ceño con poca convicción. Aun así echó una ojeada, luego miró más detenidamente y se introdujo en el cajón. akane prefirió no volver a entrar. Olía mucho mejor fuera, entre la basura.**

**Cuando la joven salió, respiró hondo y se estremeció. Luego se inclinó para ponerse a la altura de akane y esbozó una sonrisa.**

―**Pobrecilla. ****¿Era ella lo único que tenías?**

―**Estaba conmigo cuando me despert****é. Las dos estábamos he­ridas. Dijo que la herida de mi cabeza me había borrado los recuer­dos, pero que los recuperaría algún día. Desde entonces hemos estado escondiéndonos, para que el hombre que nos hizo daño no nos en­contrara.**

―**Vaya, eso s****í que es una vergüenza. Supongo que podría llevarte a casa conmigo, aunque en realidad no es una casa, sólo una pandilla de chiquillos como tú, sin «naide» que cuide de ellos. Pero nos apaña­mos como podemos. Todos nos ganamos el sustento, hasta los más pequeños como tú. Los chicos y chicas afanan carteras, hasta que son lo bastante mayores para ganarse unas monedas metiéndose a golfa, que es lo que yo haré pronto si ese canalla de ryoga se sale con la suya.**

**Dijo esto último con indignación, lo que hizo que akane pre­guntara:**

―**¿Es un trabajo malo?**

―**El peor, querida, tanto como para coger la s****ífilis y morir joven, pero a ryoga le importa un bledo mientras cobre buen dinero.**

―**Entonces no quiero ese trabajo. Me quedar****é aquí, gracias.**

―**No puedes... ―empez****ó a decir la chica, pero luego se arre­pintió****―. Escucha, se me ocurre una idea. Ojal****á lo hubiera hecho yo misma, pero entonces no sabía lo que sé ahora. Ya es «demasiao» tarde «pa» mí, pero no «pa» ti..., no si te toman por un chico.**

―**Pero soy una chica.**

―**Claro que s****í, pequeña, pero**** podemos buscarte unos pantalo­nes, cortarte el pelo y... ―la muchacha solt****ó una risita****―, no nece­sitar****ás siquiera decirles qué eres. Te verán con pantalones y se creerán enseguida que eres un chico. Será como jugar a disfrazarse. Será di­vertido, ya lo verás. Y te permitirá decidir por ti misma qué trabajo quieres hacer cuando seas mayor, en vez de que te digan que sólo hay un trabajo «pa» ti porque eres una chica. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres intentarlo?**

―**No creo haber jugado nunca a disfrazarme, pero estoy d****is­puesta a aprender, señora.**

**La joven puso los ojos en blanco.**

―**Hablas «demasiao» elegante, ****akane. ¿No sabes hablar de otra forma?**

**akane se disponía a responder «no lo creo» otra vez, pero en su lugar sacudió la cabeza, avergonzada.**

―**Entonces mejor no dig****as «na», ¿eh?, hasta que sepas hablar como yo. No queremos que tu forma de hablar llame la atención. Yo te enseñaré, ya verás.**

―**¿Podrá venir con nosotras la señorita hanako, cuando se encuen­tre mejor?**

**La muchacha suspiró.**

―**Est****á muerta. Demasiadas heridas que no se han cerrado me ha parecido. La cubriré con ese chal grande. No llores. Ahora me tienes a mi «pa» cuidarte.**

**1**

**ranma saotome ya había estado antes en algunas tabernas de mala reputación, pero aquélla era probablemente la peor. No era de ex­trañar, puesto que se encontraba en el límite del que era posiblemente el peor suburbio de Londres, un vecindario ocupado por la­drones y asesinos, prostitutas y pandillas de golfillos huérfanos que sin duda estaban siendo adiestrados para convertirse en la siguiente generación de delincuentes de Londres.**

**De hecho, no se atrevía a adentrarse en el corazón de aquel sector. De hacerlo, probablemente su familia no volvería a saber más de él. Pero aquella taberna, en la frontera misma de esa guarida de malhe­chores, estaba allí para que los tipos confiados entraran, se tomaran unas copas y les robaran la cartera o, si eran lo bastante estúpidos, al­quilaran una habitación para pasar la noche donde se lo quitarían todo, ropa incluida.**

**ranma había alquilado una habitación. No sólo eso: había derrochado su dinero pródigamente, invitando a una ronda a los pocos clientes de la taberna y dando la impresión de ser bastante des­pistado.**

**Había creado deliberadamente todas las circunstancias para que le hicieran víctima de un robo. Pero para eso él y su amigo mousse habían ido allí: para capturar un ladrón.**

**Asombrosamente, por una vez mousse denAl mantenía la boca ce­rrada. Era parlanchín por naturaleza, y además bastante atolondra­do. El hecho de que mousse estuviera tan callado durante aquel insó­lito paseo daba fe de su nerviosismo. Era comprensible. Si bien ranma podía sentirse como pez en el agua en aquel ambiente, al haber nacido y haberse criado en una taberna hasta que su padre dio con él cuando tenía dieciséis años, mousse pertenecía a la sociedad elegante.**

**ranma había heredado más o menos a mousse cuando los dos me­jores amigos de éste, picole need y el propio primo de ranma, shinosuke saotome, optaron por una vida hogareña y se dejaron domesticar. shinosuke había tomado a ranma bajo su protección cuando éste y su padre, genma, regresaron a Londres una vez que genma puso fin al largo distanciamiento de su familia, de modo que era bastante normal que ahora shinosuke considerara a ranma su mejor acompañan­te para las distracciones del tipo menos hogareño.**

**A ranma no le importaba. Después de ocho años de estrecha amistad con shinosuke, le tenía mucho cariño. Si no le apreciara, segura­mente no se habría ofrecido a sacar a mousse del último aprieto en que se había metido, al dejarse desplumar por uno de los amigos juga­dores de lord kuno durante una reunión celebrada el anterior fin de semana. Había perdido tres mil libras, su coche y no una sino dos reliquias de familia. Le habían emborrachado hasta el punto de que ni siquiera se acordaba de ello, pero uno de los invitados se compa­deció de él al día siguiente y le contó todo lo ocurrido.**

**mousse se había sentido muy desgraciado, y con razón. Perder el dinero y el coche era un justo castigo por haber sido tan crédulo, pero las dos sortijas eran algo muy distinto. Una de ellas tenía tantos años que era el sello de la familia, y la otra, bastante valiosa por sus gemas, llevaba cinco generaciones perteneciendo a su linaje. A mousse no se le habría ocurrido nunca ofrecerlas como prenda para una apuesta de juego. Seguramente lo habrían coaccionado, incitado o embau­cado de alguna manera para que las pusiera sobre la mesa.**

**Ahora todo eso pertenecía a lord kuno dingshedd, y mousse se puso fuera de sí cuando kuno se negó a venderle las sortijas. El lord no necesitaba dinero. Tampoco necesitaba el coche. Debió de considerar las sortijas como trofeos, un testimonio de su habilidad en el juego. O más probablemente un testimonio de su habilidad para hacer trampas, pero ranma era incapaz de demostrarlo porque no había estado allí para verlo.**

**Si kuno fuese un tipo decente, habría mandado a mousse a la cama en lugar de seguir sirviéndole más copas y aceptar que apostara las sortijas. Si fuese un tipo decente, habría dejado que mousse las rescatara a cambio de su valor. mousse se había mostrado dispuesto inclu­so a pagar más de lo que valían. A fin de cuentas no era pobre, puesto que ya había entrado en posesión de su herencia al morir su padre.**

**Pero a kuno no le apetecía hacer lo que era decente. En lugar de eso se había mostrado irritado por la insistencia de mousse y franca­mente desagradable al final, amenazándole con daños físicos si no dejaba de molestarle. Esto es lo que había fastidiado a ranma lo sufi­ciente como para proponer aquella solución. Al fin y al cabo, mousse estaba convencido de que su madre iba a repudiarle por haberse ju­gado las joyas. Había estado evitándola desde entonces, a fin de que no reparara en que las sortijas habían desaparecido de sus dedos.**

**Desde que se habían retirado a la habitación del piso alto de la taberna, habían intentado robarles tres veces. Intentos chapuceros todos ellos, y después del último, mousse empezaba a perder la espe­ranza de encontrar un ladrón que pudiera llevar a cabo la misión que querían encomendarle. ranma tenía más fe. Tres intentos en dos horas significaba que habría muchos más antes de que terminara la noche.**

**La puerta volvió a abrirse. No había luz en la habitación. Tam­poco en el pasillo. Si el nuevo ladrón era experto, no necesitaría luz: esperaría a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad. Se oyeron unas pisadas, un poco demasiado ruidosas. Se encendió una cerilla.**

**ranma suspiró y, con un movimiento rápido, se levantó de la butaca en la que montaba guardia junto a la puerta. Lo hizo con más sigilo que el empleado por el ladrón para entrar en la habitación y le cortó el paso. ranma era un hombretón, por lo menos comparado con el bajito ratero, pero aun así era lo bastante grande como para pro­pinar una tremenda paliza al pilluelo, quien salió corriendo de inmediato por donde había venido.**

**ranma cerró de un portazo. Todavía no estaba desalentado. La noche era joven. Los ladrones aún harían otras intentonas. Y, si era necesario, retendría a uno de ellos hasta que aceptaran traerle al mejor.**

**mousse, en cambio, perdía rápidamente la esperanza. Ahora esta­ba sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared; la mera idea de meterse entre aquellas sábanas le horrorizaba. Pero ranma había insistido en que se acostara, para por lo menos dar la impre­sión de que estaba dormido, de modo que accedió de mala gana a echarse sobre el cubrecama.**

―**Tiene que haber un modo m****ás fácil de contratar un ladrón ****―se quej****ó mousse****―. ****¿No cuentan con una agencia para estos menesteres?**

**ranma contuvo las ganas de reír.**

―**Paciencia, viejo amigo. Ya te advert****í que esto probablemente nos llevaría toda la noche.**

―**Deber****íamos habérselo encargado a tu padre ****―murmur****ó mousse.**

―**¿Qué has dicho?**

―**Nada, muchacho, nada en absoluto.**

**Ranma sacudió la cabeza, pero no abrió la boca. La verdad era que no se podía reprochar a mousse que dudara de que ranma fuera capaz de manejar aquel embrollo por su cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, ranma era nueve años más joven que él, y mousse, atolondrado como era e in­capaz de guardar un secreto, nunca había sido informado del verda­dero origen de su amigo.**

**Residir y trabajar en una taberna durante los primeros dieciséis años de su vida habían conferido a ranma algunos talentos insospe­chados: una tolerancia a los licores fuertes que había llegado hasta el extremo de que bebiendo podía tumbar a sus amigos mientras él seguía estando prácticamente sobrio; una forma de luchar que podía recurrir al juego sucio en caso necesario, y una extraordinaria capacidad para distinguir un verdadero peligro de una simple contrariedad.**

**Pero su educación poco ortodoxa no terminó cuando su padre descubrió su existencia y le recogió. No, en aquella época genma saotome seguía distanciado de su numerosa familia y llevaba la vida despreocupada de un pirata en el Caribe, o un «caballero» pirata, como prefería que le llamaran. Y la variopinta pandilla de genma se hizo cargo de ranma y le enseñó todavía más cosas que un mu­chacho de su edad no habría aprendido nunca.**

**Pero mousse no sabía nada de eso. Lo único que ranma le había permitido ver era lo que saltaba a la vista, su encanto de pillastre, ya no tan pillastre a los veinticinco años, pero todavía encantador, y tan guapo que no podía entrar en una estancia sin que todas las mujeres que la ocupaban se enamorasen un poco de él. Aparte de las muje­res de su familia, desde luego, que sencillamente le adoraban.**

**ranma se parecía físicamente a su tío miroku; de hecho, todo aquel que le veía por vez primera le tomaba por hijo de miroku y no de genma. Como su tío, era alto y ancho de espaldas, estrecho de cintu­ra y de caderas, y tenía las piernas largas. Ambos poseían una boca grande y una mandíbula fuerte y arrogante, además de una nariz aguileña y elegante, un cutis atezado y un pelo negro y abundante recogido en una trenza.**

**Pero los ojos eran el rasgo más revelador, una característica de sólo unos pocos saotome: de color azul como el oceano, con párpados gruesos, y de una forma ligeramente almendrada que les daba un aire exótico, enmarcados por pestañas negras y cejas bien marcadas. Solía rumorearse que esos ojos de gitano los había heredado de su bisa­buela, kaede noffstepha, de quien la familia había averiguado justo el año anterior que en realidad era medio cíngara. Tanto cau­tivó kaede a taro saotome, el primer marqués de Havers­ton, que se casó con ella al segundo día de conocerse. Pero ésa era una historia que la familia mantenía celosamente en secreto.**

**Era bastante comprensible que mousse hubiera querido que, en lugar de ranma, le ayudara el padre de éste. ¿Acaso su mejor amigo, shinosuke, no había acudido directamente a genma cuando había tenido problemas delicados? Puede que mousse no conociera el pasado fili­bustero de genma, ¿pero quién no sabía que genma saotome había sido uno de los calaveras más célebres de Londres antes de hacerse a la mar, y que casi nadie se atrevía a desafiar a genma, antes o ahora, tanto en el cuadrilátero como en el campo del honor?**

**mousse había vuelto a tenderse en la cama para fingir que dormía. Al cabo de unos cuantos murmullos, giros y cambios de postura, se quedó quieto esperando la siguiente intrusión.**

**ranma dudaba en decirle a su amigo que, de haberle encargado aquel asunto a su padre, no habría conseguido nada, pues genma se había apresurado a ir a Haverston a visitar a su hermano soun al día siguiente de que ranma recibiera como regalo su nueva residencia ur­bana. Estaba seguro de que su padre se había ido al campo para pasar allí una semana o dos por miedo a que ranma le obligara a acompa­ñarle a comprar muebles.**

**A ranma por poco no le pasa desapercibida la sombra que avanza­ba furtivamente por la habitación en dirección a la cama. Esta vez no había oído abrirse la puerta, ni tampoco cerrarse, no había oído nada. Si los ocupantes de la habitación hubiesen estado dormidos, como era de esperar, la aparición de aquel intruso no los habría despertado.**

**ranma sonrió para sí justo antes de encender una cerilla y acer­carla a la vela situada sobre la mesa que había colocado junto a su bu­taca. La mirada del ladrón se fijó en él al instante. Pero ranma no se movió, sino que continuó sentado muy tranquilo. El ratero ignoraba que ranma era capaz de moverse a la velocidad del rayo para impe­dirle la huida en caso necesario. Pero tampoco él se movió, pues estaba visiblemente paralizado por la sorpresa de haber sido descubierto.**

―**Oh, vaya. ―****mousse levantó la cabeza****―. ****¿Hemos tenido suer­te por fin?**

―**Eso creo ―replic****ó ranma****―. No le he o****ído en absoluto. Es nuestro hombre, o quizá nuestro muchacho.**

**El ladrón empezaba a sobreponerse a su sorpresa y probablemente no le gustó lo que estaba oyendo, a juzgar por la mirada de recelo que dirigió a ranma. Éste no hizo caso. Primero se cercioró de que el muchacho no llevara ninguna arma. Desde luego, ranma lleva­ba las suyas escondidas, una pistola en cada bolsillo del abrigo, de mo­do que el hecho de que no viera ninguna no implicaba que el mu­chacho no estuviera armado.**

**Este ladrón era mucho más alto que los sinvergüenzas anteriores que habían intentado robarles, y además flaco, probablemente no contaba más de quince o dieciséis años, a juzgar por la tersura de sus mejillas. Su pelo rizado y corto era de un azulado . Llevaba un sombrero negro deformado que debió de estar de moda varios siglos atrás. Vestía una chaqueta de terciopelo verde oscuro, sin duda robada y de aspecto bastante mugriento, como si hubiera dormido mucho con ella puesta. Debajo asomaba una camisa blanca descolorida con algunos frunces en el cuello, pan­talones negros demasiado largos, y no llevaba zapatos. Un chico listo: no era extraño que no hubiera hecho todavía ni el menor ruido.**

**Un atuendo muy llamativo para tratarse de un ladrón, pero pro­bablemente porque era un joven muy guapo. Y desde luego ya se había repuesto de su sorpresa. ranma adivinó al segundo cuándo se movería y llegó antes que él a la puerta, en la que se apoyó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.**

**Esbozó una sonrisa.**

―**No debes irte todav****ía, muchacho. No has oído nuestra pro­puesta.**

**El ratero volvía a estar boquiabierto, podría ser por la sonrisa de ranma, aunque se debía más probablemente a su rapidez para llegar primero a la puerta. Pero mousse se dio cuenta de su expresión y se quejó.**

―**Maldita sea, te est****á mirando como lo hacen las chicas. Lo que necesitamos es un hombre, no un niño.**

―**La edad es irrelevante, viejo amigo ―respondi****ó ranma****―. Lo que necesitamos es habilidad, por lo que la envoltura con que se pre­senta n****o importa demasiado.**

**El muchacho, sonrojándose, pareció ofenderse y mirando ce­ñudo a mousse, habló por primera vez:**

―**No he visto nunca un ricach****ón tan lindo, eso es «to» ****―dijo con acento cockney.**

**La palabra «lindo» hizo reír a mousse. Pero a ranma no le pareció divertido. El último hombre que le había llamado lindo había perdi­do unos cuantos dientes por ello.**

―**Mira qui****én habla, con esa cara de niña ****―dijo ****ranma.**

―**La tiene, ****¿verdad? ****―admiti****ó mousse****―. Deber****ías dejarte crecer la barba en esas mejillas, por lo menos hasta que tu voz baje una o dos octavas.**

**El chico volvió a sonrojarse y murmuró de forma audible:**

―**No me crecer****á... todavía. Sólo tengo quince años, creo. Sólo que soy alto «pa» mi edad.**

**ranma se sentía inclinado a compadecerse del muchacho por ese «creo», que implicaba que no sabía en qué año había nacido, como solía suceder a los huérfanos. Pero había reparado en dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Al principio la voz del chico era aguda, y luego se hizo más grave antes de que terminara de hablar, como si estuviera pasando por esa etapa difícil en la vida de un muchacho en la que su voz empieza a adoptar el tono más grave de la virilidad. Y, sin em­bargo, a ranma no le pareció que ese cambio fuese natural; había so­nado demasiado artificial.**

**Pero lo segundo que advirtió tras una observación más detenida fue que el muchacho no sólo era guapo, sino francamente bello. Lo mismo habría podido decirse de ranma cuando tenía esa edad, salvo que la apostura de éste era decididamente masculina, mientras que la belleza de aquel chico era indudablemente femenina. Las me­jillas tersas, los labios carnosos, la naricita respingona..., pero había mucho más. La barbilla era demasiado frágil, el cuello demasiado delgado, incluso la postura resultaba harto elocuente, por lo menos para un hombre que conocía tan bien a las mujeres como ranma.**

**Con todo, ranma no habría sacado la conclusión a la que llegó, por lo menos no tan pronto, si su propia madrastra no hubiera uti­lizado la misma estratagema cuando conoció a su padre. Estaba loca por regresar a América, y al parecer no había tenido más reme­dio que enrolarse como grumete de genma. Desde luego, éste supo desde cl principio que no era un chico y, según contaba, se había di­vertido de lo lindo fingiendo creer que era un muchacho.**

**ranma podía equivocarse en este caso. Existía esa remota posi­bilidad. Y, sin embargo, rara vez se equivocaba en lo que concernía a las mujeres.**

**Pero no había ninguna necesidad de desenmascararla. Fuera cual fuese el motivo que tenía para ocultar su sexo, era asunto suyo. ranma podía sentir curiosidad, pero había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que la paciencia daba los mejores frutos. Y además, sólo ne­cesitaban una cosa de ella: sus habilidades.**

―**¿Cómo te llaman, jovenzuelo? ****―pregunt****ó ranma. **

―**Eso no te importa.**

―**No creo que sepa todav****ía que le vamos a hacer un gran favor ****―terci****ó mousse.**

―**Me hab****éis tendido una trampa...**

―**No, no, plant****éatelo como una oportunidad de trabajo ****―co­rrigi****ó mousse.**

―**Una trampa ―insisti****ó el ladrón****―. Y no necesito «pa na» lo que pod****áis proponerme.**

**ranma arqueó una de sus negras cejas.**

―**¿No sientes ni siquiera una pizca de curiosidad? **

―**No ―dijo el ladronzuelo con obstinaci****ón.**

―**Qu****é lastima. Lo bueno que tienen las trampas es... que no puedes escaparte a menos que te dejen salir. ¿Tenemos pinta de de­jarte salir de ésta?**

―**Ten****éis pinta de haber perdido la chaveta. No creeréis que es­toy solo, ¿«verdá»? Vendrán a buscarme si no vuelvo cuando me esperan.**

―**¿Quién?**

**La pregunta de ranma no obtuvo más respuesta que otra mira­da colérica. ranma se encogió de hombros, impertérrito. No duda­ba que la muchacha formaba parte de una banda de ladrones, la misma que había estado mandando sistemáticamente a sus miem­bros, uno tras otro, para robar al confiado burgués que se había me­tido en su territorio. Pero dudaba que vinieran a buscarla. Estarían más interesados en hacerse con la gruesa cartera, antes de plantearse rescatarla. Si acaso, supondrían que este intento había fracasado, que la habían capturado, dejado fuera de combate o eliminado, y no tardarían en mandar al siguiente ladrón.**

**Lo cual significaba que debían dar por concluido el asunto y marcharse, ahora que tenían su presa, de modo que ranma dijo en tono simpático:**

―**Si****éntate, jovenzuelo, y te explicaré para qué te has ofrecido voluntario.**

―**Yo no me he ofrecido vo...**

―**Lo has hecho. Tan pronto como has entrado por esa puerta te has ofrecido voluntario.**

―**Me he «equivocao» de habitaci****ón ****―trat****ó de aseverar el ra­tero****―. ****¿Vosotros no habéis «entrao» nunca en una habitación por equivocación?**

―**Desde luego, pero normalmente con los zapatos puestos ―dijo ****ranma irónicamente.**

**Ella volvió a sonrojarse y soltó una palabrota.**

**ranma bostezó. Por mucho que le gustara jugar al gato y al ratón, no quería que aquello durase toda la noche. Y todavía tenían un buen trecho que recorrer hasta la casa de campo de dingshedd.**

**Infundió un tono severo a su voz cuando ordenó:**

―**Si****éntate, o te sentaré yo en esa butaca...**

**ranma ni siquiera tuvo que acabar la frase. La muchacha corrió hacia el asiento y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él. Era evidente que no quería que la tocara. ranma contuvo otra sonrisa cuando se apartó de la puerta para situarse frente a la joven.**

**mousse, sorprendentemente, aportó un poco de lógica a la situa­ción:**

―**Digo yo que podr****íamos explicárselo por el camino, ¿no? Te­nemos a nuestro hombre. ¿Hay algún otro motivo para permanecer en este horrible alojamiento un minuto más?**

―**Tienes raz****ón. Tráeme algo con que atarle.**

―**¿Qué?**

―**Algo para atarle. ****¿O no te has dado cuenta de que nuestro ladrón no está nada dispuesto a colaborar... todavía?**

**En aquel momento su ladrón echó a correr desesperadamente hacia la ****puerta.**


End file.
